


Twinkle, twinkle little star.

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Romance, cursing, had to make them bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a Gem fallen from the cosmos. You have lost most of your gems and you only have one left. Its cracked, but the fall wasn't the cause of it. Although, it is the cause for some memory loss.</p><p>You are stuck on Earth now. </p><p>This new world is odd and sort of scary.</p><p>But the real danger isn't the humans, but the Crystal Gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make the three crystal gems dark characters in this. Not too dark though.
> 
> I don't find them evil....just suspicious. xD
> 
> They'll show up later.
> 
> Also you're a gem that had multiple gems on your body (two in your palms, two on your feet, one on your forehead, one on your stomach, one on your chest, and small gems that lined the spine of your back,) but you were left with one.
> 
> And that single one can move to any part of your body and so your powers can change.
> 
> In this chapter its anywhere you want.

Onion tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't fall back to sleep. With a defeated frown, he got up from his bed and walked to his brother's room.

The door was ajar and Onion pushed it open. The room was dark, save for the light from the full moon outside Sour's window.

Onion jumped and scrambled onto his brother's bed and found purchase next to his sleeping brother.

Sour Cream hogged up all the sheets and had them tightly tangled around his body. Onion glared at his brother when he started to shiver. He rolled over close to him and snuggled up. His brother's warmth was enough.

As Onion started to fall asleep, he was abruptly woken up by his brother's snoring. Onion puffed up his cheeks in annoyance and threw the pillow he was sleeping on at Sour Cream's face.

Sour Cream didn't stir at all from this, only his snores were slightly muffled by the pillow.

Onion gave up on sleeping for the night, deciding he would just go walk around outside in the quiet night.

He went back into his room and put on his usual attire. Before leaving, he makes sure to lock the door and tock his key away safely. 

While he is on the pouch, a shooting star catches his eye. He would have closed his eyes to make a wish if the star hadn't seemingly fallen onto the beach.

He quickly makes his way to the beach, glad that he now has something exciting to check out.

When he gets there, he sees a sizable and obvious stamp on the soft sand. 

In its center is a brilliant, cracked gem.

He hastily picks it up. This is the coolest thing he's ever seen besides that giant oarfish his dad brought home once.

The gem glitters in his hand. Its feels thick and strong, but the cracks run deep and if he's not careful, it could break into pieces in his hands.

The little blonde boy runs back home with his newest treasure.

 

When morning comes, Onion is still looking at the fractured gem, even while he eats his cereal at the counter.

 

"Morning, Onion--what's that...?" Sour Cream asks, looking over Onion's shoulder. "Where'd you find this?"

When Sour Cream reaches for it, Onion smacks his hand away.

"Jeez." He mutters. He grabs a banana and sits across from his brother. "I'm guessing you found it...at the beach?"

Onion nods.

Sour Cream examines it. It looks real. "Can I please touch it?" 

Onion stares at him.

"Please?"

Still staring.

Sour Cream sighs, exasperated. "...I'll let you play with my turntables."

Onion smiles and gently pushes the gem towards him. Sour Cream picks it up with care and gets a closer look.

"We could probably get a lot of money for this..."

He can feel his little brother's glare. "Never mind then...okay how about we take it to the Crystal Gems later to see what type of gem it is?"

Onion nods. He signs that he wants it back by holding out his hand. Sour Cream gives it to him and Onion leaves the table. 

 

_You could feel the alien warmth of something touching your gem. No longer the cold envelopment of space._

_It's been so long since you've felt anything like that._

_Warmth. The feeling of another life form. Actually so close._

_Everything aches, right down into your subconscious. The pain is dull now, but it's irritating._

_You are angry._

_And sad._

_And scared._

_But the loneliness, the deafening loneliness is not as great as it was._

_Its feels like you are dreaming. The warmth is now suffocating._

_You aren't use to this._

_You have to get out._

 

Onion is covering his new gem with careful, little hands. He notices how the shimmer of it comes and goes, like its trying to do something. 

It can't be alive though, can it?

It's a rock...

Onion is tempted to leave without Sour Cream and go to Steven's house.

Suddenly the gem grows hot and Onion silently gasps and almost drops it. He plops it on his bed.

He frowns. That was way too weird.

 

Sour Cream is getting ready to take a shower and is shrugging off a shirt when Onion pushes his room door open. 

"Huh?" Onion ignores him and puts the gem on his bed. It's his problem now. Onion looks at his brother and sticks out his tongue.

Sour Cream gives him a confused look before his brother leaves the room. Cream sighs. "Brat..."

He finishes undressing and goes into his bathroom.

 

_You can hear something. You can sense the moisture in the air._

_...It's running water. Hot water....105°F._

_Water...you missed that._

_...._

_Someone else is near, a possible threat._

_You can't stay in this state any longer._

Sour Cream turns off the water and grabs a towel. He shakes the water out of his hair and hums a tune. He dries off and wraps the cloth around his slender waist.

 _'Maybe I should set up another party next weekend...'_ He ponders, idly, stepping out of the steamy bathroom.

And then when he pushes the door open, you are the first thing Sour Cream sees on his bed.

You slowly turn your head, in a slight daze from being cooked up for so long.

And he screams.

And you panic and fall off the bed.

And Onion pops in from hearing his brother's girly screaming.

He has lost some respect for Sour Cream.

"Fuck..." You growl under your breath. You steadily regain your composure, using the bedside as your leavage.

Sour Cream's scream has just died down and he's looking at you with wide eyes and so is his little brother.

But Onion is actually fascinated, not scared.

"Wah...who are you...?" Sour Cream stutters, while Onion runs over to the bed.

You glare at the tall boy, before the little one crawls onto the bed. You eyes shift between the two, before they settle on the tall one.

"Where am I?" You ask, critically. 

"Uh, In my house--"

"Obviously!" You hiss. " **Where am I?** " 

"Er--Earth, Beach City." Sour Cream shrinks back and glances worriedly at his little brother, who is way too close to you.

Onion looks at you with something akin to admiration and curiosity. You notice this and it catches you off guard.

He's really cute. 

You inwardly cringe.

Onion reaches out and grabs your hand.

And you find yourself not automatically going into defense mode.

_His hand._

_'Warmth.'_

_He's the one who brought you here. He helped you._

You force a small smile at the young boy and soften your tone. It feels strange and awkward to do so. "You found my gem."

It's not a question.

Onion nods.

Sour Cream is staring at you both. He has no idea what's going on.

He shivers from a sudden draft in the air. 

_'Oh yeah. I'm naked.'_ He blushes a little pink, embarrassed. "Uh. Can you guys go do this somewhere else...?"


	2. His Guardian, Appeasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Hahha that black butler chapter title tho~~

The next few days were tense and your curiosity of the new world you were on grew with each passing minute. There were too many creatures to observe and analyze and not enough time to do so because of Onion's constant tug on your hand. You would not resist him because of a sense of being in debt to him. Besides, his hands were the softest things you had ever felt.

 

On the fifth day since your arrival, you and Onion set out on the town. You didn't feel comfortable going there during the day because you still felt too weak. You didn't want to be put in a situation were you couldn't adequately defend yourself against a threat.

Onion's hand as usual was secure around yours. You would probably wonder off and get lost if he didn't. You need someone to show you around and he was the perfect tour guide. According to the grumble in his stomach, the first place to show you was obvious.

 

As you look about the well lit place, you notice how weak the structures are compared to the ones on your home planet. ' _Even in my current state, I could easily take this town...all I have to do is kill the leader.'_ You tighten your loose hand around Onion's. ' _Especially if all humans are this...flimsy_.' A small, mean spirited smile forming on your face. ' _After I get rid of the Crystal Gems. And then--_ '

 

Onion stops short in front of you and you almost bump into him too hard. You fortunately only succeed in barely touching him. You look down at him and follow his train of site. It's a moderately small and quaint building with a giant circle on top. With a sign stating 'Big Donut'. "What is this..?" Another weird thing. Onion's hand leaves yours and he runs to the door. He peeks in, looking to see if anyone is still in there working. The place is mostly dark save for some light in the kitchen area and its void of any living bodies. As you slowly approach from behind, you see him sigh, his shoulders shrugging with the silent huff and when by his side, there's a frown of annoyance and disappointment.

Your eyes flicker between him and the glass window for a moment before you mutter an "eh". You glare at your own reflection and ball your fist. Onion silently gasps in surprise and jumps back as your glowing fist collides with the glass panel. He stares on with wide eyes as the pieces of glass noisily clatter onto the ground.

 

You move back from the opening and mess on the ground, before looking at him expectantly. Onion's eyes are glued to you for a moment before his face breaks out into a wide smile. You smile back and watch him tip toe carefully across the glass to hop inside the establishment. And you step on it, relishing alittle in your victory over the weak obstacle as you follow behind.

Onion is already behind the counter and taking any donuts he can reach. You lean over the counter and watch him stuff his face. He's a site for sore eyes. Once you take over the town, you'll spare him and let him live by your side. He should be grateful. Well, he will be.

 

You are staring into space, eyes casted down on the counter as you wait for him to sate his inferior, human hunger. Onion snaps you back down to reality by waving a sweet smelling round thing in your face. You move your face away in disgust. "No, thank you."

 

Onion knits his eyebrows together and holds it up to you again. You again refuse and he puffs out his yellow cheeks.

 

This continues for a good minute before you give in.

You hesitate before taking a small bite of the circle, the suffocating, sweet and foreign aroma clogging your nostrils. It tastes... _it's nice_. You quickly consume the entire thing making Onion smile. He watches you as you surprisingly hop over the counter and start grabbing any donut within reach.

 

You both end up in there all night until dawn, when birds start to chirp and the bustle of the town starts over like a needle on a record.

 

Onion is asleep on your lap, sugar and starch comatosed, body curled up on your lap with his thumb in his mouth. You idly twirl his blonde lock of hair as you listen to his soft snoring, the only sound you've heard out of him yet.

Your peaceful session is ruined by the scream of soul in anguish. Onion sturs in his sleep, face nuzzling into you as the scream comes to its end. You tense from behind the counter; out of site for the moment.

 

"WHAT THE HECK. SOMEONE BROKE IN LAST NIGHT. UGHHHHHH I'M SO FIIIRREEEDD. AAAAHHHHHHHUGHH." They yell. The feminine voice continues to rant and the ringing of a bell can be heard as the door opens. "H-hello? Police! Someone broke into the Big Donut last night! This place is a mess, t-there's glass everywhere. HURRY. I'm inside-- okay I'll wait outside....no. I don't--" The stressed girl's voice trails off as she goes back outside, becoming inaudible to you.

 

You roll your eyes and look down to a waking and yawning Onion.

 

"Onion. It's time to go." You gently shake him and he blinks the sleepiness out of his eyes. It doesn't take too long for him to get up on his feet. You hold a finger over your mouth and crunch down behind the counter. "There's someone here and they aren't very happy. Do you know another way out?"

 

Onion knows his head and points to the closed door close to the last dount shelf. You both creep quietly to the door. Onion slowly opens it as you watch the girl outside whos still yapping on the phone.

 

Onion nudges after he opens the door to get your attention. You both get into the pitch black room and close the door. You squint and listen to his foot steps. The sound of a knob turning relaxes you. You sigh, untensing. _Too close_.

 

Onion opens the back door of the pastry shop, light pouring in and it causes you to recoil and flinch abit because of being in the dark for so long. The area behind the place is grassy and empty; quiet. Onion's hand is around yours again and hes pulling you along with renewed energy.

 

That was the most fun you've had in a long time.


End file.
